


Hand Gagging

by ldsbibliophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Kidnapping, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsbibliophile/pseuds/ldsbibliophile
Summary: The one thing that bothered me from Alexithymia by Copper_Nugget was that they never addressed whether Janus and Remus came for Virgil or not. Which I guess they didn't, since it WAS never addressed? But here's if they did.Special thanks to everyone who helped me find the original fic! XxoxX
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hand Gagging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alexithymia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578402) by [Copper_Nugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Nugget/pseuds/Copper_Nugget). 



Virgil walked slowly along the sidewalk, taking in the evening. It was a nice night, as the sun setting cast pink shadows on the clouds, the birds chirped, the fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet.

He looked around at the empty street, looking at the different houses he passed. Then something caught his eye: a familiar red car. His heart rate sped up, but he shook his head and kept moving. There was no way.

But he glanced again, and there was a familiar white dent in the car, and he knew.

He broke into a run, with only the thought of getting home.

He sped around the corner. He could see it. Home. He was five houses away. Four. Three. Tw— Someone jumped out in front of him.

Before he could cry out, they had grabbed him, turned him around, and slapped a hand over his mouth. He struggled, but the taller man was stronger.

"Look, I found my guinea pig!" Remus said with the glee of a six-year old whose beloved pet had finally emerged from a hole in the wall.

The familiar car pulled up, and Remus started to push Virgil toward it.

"Get in without a noise, or your boytoy will be my new guinea pig," Remus whispered harshly in Virgil's ear. Virgil froze. Roman.

Remus gave another push, and Virgil allowed himself to be led to the trunk of the car. Remus let go of his mouth to open the trunk, but Virgil didn't dare make a sound. He looked up at the house, hoping Roman would glance out the window and come to his rescue, but Remus pushed him into the trunk and slammed the door over him.

A few seconds later, with the rev of an engine, the car started moving, and Virgil's hopes quickly died.

No one would save him now.

*****

Roman would have been more aware of what was happening, if he had been awake to be aware of anything.

He woke up moaning, his head bursting with pain, in the grass behind their house. He sat up slowly, taking in the hose still gushing water on one side, and then the shovel thrown on the ground on his other side.

Virgil.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the shovel.

Whoever hit him over the head would likely not do anything less to his boyfriend.

He searched the house, but nothing seemed out of place. Except that Virgil wasn't home.

Wouldn't he have gotten back from his walk by now?

Roman went back out to the backyard as he tried to think. He turned off the hose and sat on the step.

Someone had attacked him, but then left him alone. There was nothing missing, except Virgil.

He felt the blood drain from his face.

Virgil had had abusive caretakers, and he had run away from them.

Would they have been searching for him all this time?

He hurriedly pulled his phone from his pocket as he rushed to the front of the house.

"Logan? I think Virgil's been kidnapped."

*****

Virgil woke up feeling very stiff. He turned, and realized he was on something rough, not soft like his bed. And he was cold. Where was his blanket?

He blinked his eyes open, then shot upright.

He was in a bare room, on carpeted floor.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door. Of course, it was locked. There was no window in his room, so the only way in or out was through the door. He was trapped.

He shook his head and took a step back, looking at the door. How strong was it?

He took a few more steps back, then ran at the door, throwing his shoulder against it. He rebounded and fell, pain ringing through his arm and shoulder.

The door hadn't budged.

*****

Roman paced back and forth in Patton and Logan's living room.

"What do I do?" he repeated for the millionth time.

"You wait and let the police do their job," Logan answered calmly, as though he hadn't been saying that for the past few hours.

"I can't just sit here!" Roman turned to look at Logan. "They could be hurting Virgil, killing Virgil, as we speak!"

"There's nothing that we could do. We gave the police all the information we have. They'll be able to get more using their own resources. They're better equipped to handle this. And anyway, Virgil's abusers already hurt you, they obviously have no qualms against it. Going after him, even if you could, would just lead to more trouble."

Roman growled and clenched his fists, and went back to pacing.

"Why don't we play a game? Or go for a walk?" Patton tried. He looked so worried, but Roman could tell he was trying to be brave.

Roman shook his head. "I need to go after him."

"How?" Logan asked simply.

"I… I could… I could go to the station where Virgil got on the train that day."

"Okay, what then?"

"I… I'd comb the streets, looking for anything suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"A-a sketchy looking dude? Or! Or a sight of Virgil through a window!"

"I doubt they'll let Virgil near any windows anytime soon."

Roman growled again.

"Roman, the police are probably doing just what you described, and more. They'll find him."

*****

Virgil didn't know how long it had been, and he really didn't want to know how Remus came up with so many ways to "experiment" on him without taking him out of the room.

He huddled in the furthest corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chest.

Then the door burst open and Remus was in front of him, yanking him to his feet, slapping a hand over his mouth again.

Virgil struggled, but he had no more strength than he had the last time.

"Shush," Remus said. He seemed to be straining to hear something.

Virgil stopped and listened.

There was a knock on a distant door.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this the home of Janus Orion?"

"No."

Virgil furrowed his brow in confusion. Why was Janus lying?

"Do you know a Virgil Orion?"

It clicked. They were looking for him. He could have sobbed in relief.

"No."

Virgil tried to scream, cry out, do anything past Remus' hand.

"What was that?" he heard.

Remus kicked him.

"My son, having sex."

"At three in the afternoon?"

"Do I question your sexual activities?"

"No, sir."

There was a pause, and Virgil tried yelling again.

"Sir, can I see your ID?"

"Do you have a warrant?"

The man grumbled.

"Good night, officer," Janus said pointedly.

Virgil heard the door shut.

No, no no no…

Remus held him for another few seconds, then shoved him to the floor. Virgil still tried to scramble past him out the door, but Remus kicked him.

As Virgil recovered, Remus walked to the door. "You'll have no food for two days, one for each time you screamed. Next time, I will drive down to Florida and take a friend for each time you struggle." He left, locking the door behind him.

Virgil let out a sob, out of some combination of pain, fear, and hopelessness.

His one chance at freedom, and Remus and Janus had been too smart to let him have it.

*****

Against Logan's advice, Roman had taken to staying in a hotel near the station Virgil had first gotten on the train, spending the day at the station watching, spending nights wandering random streets, hoping to catch any sign of Virgil, only going back to the hotel room to charge his phone or let himself finally sleep.

His phone rang, and he scrambled to pick it up. "Did they find him?"

"No, Roman. You know they have your phone as first contact."

"Then why are you calling, Specs?"

"To try, once again, to get you to come home. You're not going to find him, and you're going to make yourself sick." He paused. "Patton's worried. For both of you. And… I am, too."

Now Roman paused. It wasn't like Logan to admit he had feelings.

"Please, come home," Logan continued. "There's strength in numbers."

Roman rubbed his face. "I… I can't just… not do something, Logan. I feel like I'm at least trying by being out here."

"That is commendable, Roman, but Virgil would want you to be safe and to take care of yourself."

Roman sighed. "Maybe you're right, Specs. But, if the police give up, I'm coming right back out here."

"That sounds like a plan, Roman."

Roman chuckled, then sighed and started toward the hotel.

*****

Virgil sank down against the wall after Remus left. Everything hurt. He inspected his arms, covered in scratches and burns, new and old. He couldn't even put his sweatshirt back on for fear of aggravating the pain.

He curled his knees up to his chest and hung his head in his arms.

Then he heard a knock.

His head flew up.

Just a couple seconds later, Remus flew into the room, grabbing Virgil like he had before. Virgil gulped behind Remus' hand. Would he dare try to get the police's attention this time?

"Janus Orion?"

"I told you, that's not my name."

"Background check says it is. We have a warrant to search this house."

There were footsteps, first from downstairs, then ascending the stairs. With every step, hope made Virgil's heart beat faster.

Finally, someone appeared in the doorway, holding a gun.

Remus' hold on Virgil tightened.

"Remus Gaines?"

"Go away or I snap his neck," Remus hissed.

Virgil's heart seized.

"I can't do that," the cop slowly stepped closer.

"I'll do it!" Remus' hold shifted on Virgil's face.

Virgil stared pleadingly at the cop.

"Remus, let him go."

There was a terrifying moment of silence, then suddenly Remus pushed Virgil into the approaching cop and swerved around him and out the door.

The cop caught Virgil and yelled out, "Runner!"

She then looked down at Virgil. "Virgil Orion?"

He nodded.

"You're safe now, Virgil, we've got you."

*****

Roman was pacing in the bedroom, unable to sit still, when his phone rang. He dove for it.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly.

"Roman Prince?"

"Yes, yes, that's me."

"We've found Virgil. He's safe and coming home now."

Roman heard a ringing in his ears. The next thing he knew, Patton was in front of him, waving a hand in his face. Roman also found he was kneeling, when did he do that?

"Roman? Roman? Are you okay? What happened?"

Roman looked around dumbly. Logan was standing next to him, talking on the phone.

"Roman, what's wrong?" Patton prodded.

Roman turned to look at him, mouth turning up into a smile. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing's wrong."

*****

Roman was sitting on the couch next to Logan and Patton, his knee bouncing anxiously, when finally there came a knock at the door.

Roman was at the door in two steps and swung it open.

His eyes immediately fell on the black-haired, pale emo he fell in love with, and he gathered Virgil up in a bone-crushing hug.

Though Virgil winced in some pain, neither of them let go until well after the police had left, and Patton and Logan reluctantly pulled them apart to drag them inside and close the door, securing them all back safely together.


End file.
